goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso, Moe and Joe see Wonder Woman/Grounded (Elephant012's version)
This is a grounded video by Elephant012. Cast *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Ratso Catso *Eric as Moe *Simon as Joe *Mike as Ratso Catso's dad *Julie as Ratso Catso's mom *Diesel as Moe and Joe's dad *Kate as Moe and Joe's mom *Jennifer as Custard *Princess as Azura Transcript (June 24, 2017) Ratso Catso: I am going to see Wonder Woman with Moe and Joe! Moe: Hi, little black and white friend, what's your name? Ratso Catso: My name is Ratso Catso! Joe: Well, nice to meet you! Ratso Catso: Thank you, and how did you two come back to life? Joe: Well, back in 2015, Me, Joe, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Aaron, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Dylan, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Leila, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy and Alice got executed after we got in dead meat and held back, but SallyJones1998 revived us along with our friends with 1 up mushrooms. Me, Moe and our friends also got sent to the Nether World for escaping from South Korea by sending a note to Dallas and Terry from Adventures of Dallas to let them buy a helicopter and take us home but Pedro, Edro, Moe and I got revived again by COC* A EGG U R and Ivy. Ratso Catso: COC* A EGG U R, Ivy, Pedro, and Edro? I have never heard of those people before. Joe: Well, Pedro and Edro are two Mexican boys who keep uploading sex tapes and COC* A EGG U R looks up porn stuff, kills innocent people, and has a pet elephant, and Ivy likes childrens shows. But anyways, let's go see Wonder Woman together! Moe: Good idea, Joe! the movie Ratso Catso: That was a great movie made by Warner Bros. and DC Comics! Moe: It sure was. Joe: Uh-oh! Here come our parents! Julie: Boys, you are in so much trouble, and as for you Ratso Catso, how dare you watch Wonder Woman! You know that it is made by Warner Bros and DC Comics! I told you to see Kooky and the Color Princesses The Movie from Cookie Jar Entertainment and NCircle Entertainment or Tamagotchi: The Movie! Moe and Joe, you better get out of my sight and I will call your parents! (When Moe and Joe got home) Diesel: Moe and Joe, how dare you see Wonder Woman, we told you to see Kooky and the Color Princesses The Movie or Tamagotchi: The Movie! That's it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King Broadway, which means No making prank phone calls, no stealing, No Computer, no fake VHS openings, No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network stuff of any kind, no foods or drinks that you two like except fruits and vegetables as well as Japanese food, No tickling Shimajirō's friends, and further more! And starting tomorrow morning, you both will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Now go to bed while I will tell your mother about this! Also, I sure hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying, Sakurako Koinuma's crying and Kikko Hayashida's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you both a very painful lesson! Moe and Joe: (running upstairs to bed) (Mordecai and Rigby No Soundclip) (At Ratso Catso's house) Mike: You're grounded until The Lion King Broadway's 20th anniversary because you watched Wonder Woman! For your punishment, we are calling Custard, one of The Save-Ums to come over here to teach you a painful lesson! minutes later Julie: Ratso Catso, Custard is here to see you. Custard: I'm Custard, one of The Save-Ums. I can't believe you watched Wonder Woman with Moe and Joe. You know that movie is made by Warner Bros. If you do watch another movie made by Warner Bros,... (close-up shot of his eyes) I'll beat you up with my chainsaw... (close-up shot of his mouth) ...because it could smash your skull! Ratso Catso: I'm sorry for seeing Wonder Woman with Moe and Joe. Can you at least go steady on me? Custard: Oh no! I will not. And guess what, you, Moe and Joe will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday starting tomorrow on Monday. Not only that, but Jazzi told me that you will be forced to watch The Secret of NIMH, Barney, An American Tail, Woody Woodpecker, Disney Princess movies, The Lion King, Monica's Gang, and all four of Shimajirō's shows. Mike: I agree with Custard. I also arranged for Azura from Fire Emblem Fates to beat you up with her blessed lance. Azura, beat Ratso Catso up! (Azura appears) Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! (The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) Trivia *Althrough, Custard's close-up shot of his eyes are shown. However, his close-up shot of his mouth is shown sometimes. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons